The Story Left Untold
by Bubbles017
Summary: It was only a matter of time before everything went from good to bad. The peaceful Mushroom Kingdom would face much worse than just having their princess stolen like every other time. This time, chaos filled the area, taking anyone and anything that stood in its way. How long would it take to reclaim what was lost?
1. The Start of Something Else

"Hey, Mario," Luigi said as he ran up to his older brother, eating what appeared to be a mushroom. "How's it going?"

"You saw me ten minutes ago, I thought you would already know by now," Mario said, flipping through the pages of a newspaper. "And besides, we live together, you should get the feeling of how I'm doing, shouldn't you?"

"Wait, why _do_ we even live together? Aren't we in our thirties? Is this just some plot device for the author, or something?"

"Luigi, you can't just keep breaking the whatever numbered wall it is, like that. We're not supposed to know we're in a story, don't you remember?" Mario said. "The readers want to see what interesting things might happen, not see us talking to them. This isn't supposed to be a comedy story."

"Wait, it's not? Then that means bad things are going to happen to us?" Luigi was slightly frightened at this thought, and even more so that I'm the author of this story.

"Who knows? But for now, I remain reading this paper, while you go back to eating that poisonous mushroom."

Luigi looked at the mushroom in his hand and had a confused look on his face, beginning to figure out why he began to feel sick just recently. "Right," he silently walked over to the trash can that sat next to the kitchen counter and through the mushroom in it, really hoping that Mario wouldn't notice what he just did. "But anyways, did you hear Princess Peach got kidnapped again?"

Mario jumped up from the couch he was sitting in and turned in the direction Luigi was standing in. "She did? When did that happen?"

"I think yesterday... Yeah, yesterday." he said, nodding his head as he could remember.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? Don't you know that it's bad when the princess gets stolen like that? And by a giant turtle, of all things!"

"This really isn't anything new, Mario," Luigi walked over to the couch Mario was sitting in and plopped down beside him. "Don't you think that after all of this time, she would know how to escape Bowser's castle by now?"

"The princess isn't capable of that, she's the princess!"

Luigi let out a sigh as he flipped through the channels of the TV sitting in front of him, really not wishing to get into this discussion between his brother again. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. The princess is basically weak, so we, basically you, need to go save her from the main villain, return back to town, rejoice for a little bit, and then act as if nothing ever happened again. It's the same old thing we always do; don't you feel bored after doing all of that times infinity?"

"Hey, it's not my fault we have a useless princess who can't tell when she's going to get kidnapped because she's too busy talking to magical mushrooms and doing her hair and makeup."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point... So? When do we plan to go and save her?"

Mario yawned for a moment, then looking back down to Luigi. "Think tomorrow sounds good?"

Luigi gave a nod, finally finding something to watch. "Sounds fine to me."

**A/N: **So, here I am with another Mario fanfic. It's been about four years since the last time I posted anything, and it was rather bad, so I decided to take that one, and make it a little better. This will take multiple parts, obviously, but I think the things I can do with this will be fun. If you liked this, I would jump up from where I'm sitting and hug you via electronic devices.


	2. Getting Somewhere

Tomorrow finally approached the two brothers and they both got ready for the journey they had been on like the many other times Nintendo decided to make a new Mario game. "You ready, Luigi?" Mario asked, looking over to his brother who adjusted his green cap so that it would fit just right.

"Of course," Luigi replied, looking back at Mario. "Oh wait, no I'm not. Just ignore what I said, and I'll be right back." Luigi ran back inside their house, and grabbed a toad plush, which he then put in his pocket. He rushed back outside, and stood where he was before as if nothing happened. "Alright, now I'm good."

Mario had the urge to face palm about twenty times, but he held himself back, trying to ignore his brother's lack of sense. "Right… Anyways," he said, looking up at the sky, thinking about Peach and if she was alright, or not. "We need to hurry to where the princess is, because if we don't, Bowser will… Um… Wait, what will he do?"

The two pondered this thought, and finally came to a conclusion. "Ah, so he really just wants to play dolls with her and eat cake, is that it?" Luigi said, a lightbulb appearing above his head before Mario took a hammer out of his pocket and smashed it. "Aw… But I looked really cool with that above my head."

"Shut up, we need to get going. We've been standing here for too long just to be showing some comedic moments. The readers want to be captivated by the pure awesomeness of us brothers, and cry because of the touching end, just before having their hopes of that ever succeeding crushed into a million pieces as the author sits behind her computer screen laughing at all of the people in tears because of what's to come in the future of this story. They don't just want to be reading something that's filled with too many moments like these. We need some action scenes, where things explode; people are giant, fighting castles for no apparent reason, and so on. Are you starting to understand all of this, now?"

Luigi let out a sigh, knowing he'd never understand his older brother. "Yeah, yeah… So what about Princess Peach? Do we even know where she is at this point?"

"Um… Maybe?" Mario said, beginning to question just what the whole plot of this story was besides comedy. "Do we have a Wii Remote?"

"Actually, yes—I packed one just before we exited the house," Luigi pulled out a green Luigi Wii Remote from his back pocket and handed it to Mario, really hoping he wouldn't do what he did with it last time. He could never forget what happened on that day…

"Okay, so if I can just…" Mario pushed a button on the remote, seeing the blue lights on it flash on and off. Just as he thought the remote was about to finally turn on, the lights stop and go black, leaving the brothers wondering. "Luigi… Did you forget to put new batteries in this, again?" Mario asked, giving his brother a glare.

Luigi felt a chill go down his spine, worrying what his brother might just do to him as he saw a bright flame rise from his body. "Um… Yes?" he said, an immense fear running through him. "But, wait! We _are _standing right in front of our house, don't you think we can just go in and get some new ones?" he saw Mario walk into their house, shortly after walking back outside, the remote finally turning on.

"Okay, so it's on… That's a good sign," he then looked up, causing a Wii menu screen to appear in front of him. "Well this is new." He said as he scrolled through the pages, noticing Fire Emblem being a game in there. Yep, that had to mean for future fanfictions.

"Where's Mario?" Luigi asked, questioning his sentence and choice of wording after thinking about what he just said. But he brushed that to the side, looking at what Mario was doing on the home menu screen. He saw the cursor-finger-thingy go up to the _New Super Mario Bros._ game then it being opened. "Ah, okay. Found it. But besides that, do you really think this will work, Mario?" Luigi looked over to Mario who stood there staring at the screen in front of him.

"It has to. If the fourth wall or whatever numbered wall can be broken, then this idea has to work." Mario kept staring intently at the screen, just wishing it wasn't taking so darn long to load. Hearing his voice announce the title of the game, Mario started playing, starting a new file while choosing Death Eater mode, which was a new update on the game, he looked around on the map, noticing it was different than normal. It was 3D, and even gave you your X and Y coordinates as to where you're actually located. Kind of handy, really. "Aha!" Mario said, in a cheer of success. "It _does _work."

"Did you even trust yourself with that idea, or where you just assuming things again?"

"Yes," Mario replied, beginning to inch forward as he was fascinated by the magical device before him. Something he had never seen or heard of before in the Mushroom Kingdom. "So then… Shall we get going, now?"

"We took an entire chapter's worth of time to get to this point… Yep, I'm ready!"

**A/N: **Yes, this chapter went basically nowhere, but I'm just surprised I actually finished without stopping anywhere in between (for those who don't know me, I do that a lot). But next chapter I'm sure it will go somewhere. I hope so, at least. :P As you can (probably) tell by now, I'm not planning for this to be overly serious. Well, until later chapters, that is. But don't fear—I have plans for this story, indeed. So until next time, fellow reader!


	3. It's About Time

"Keep calm, Luigi, it's just a Goomba, nothing to fear," Mario said as he jumped on top of the brown monster his brother couldn't. "See? Look how easy that was." He turned back behind him, noticing Luigi standing there, seeming to be shivering. "Are you okay? Don't tell me you got shaken up over _that, _did you?"

"N-No, of course not," Luigi replied, his voice trembling. "What would make you think that, Mario?" he asked as he hesitantly looked around, hoping one of the Goomba from earlier wouldn't charge into him like the one did before.

Mario gave a laugh as he tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Well, I guess that's why you have me here, then, right?" he asked as he began walking forward once more, looking at the map that was shown in front of him.

"Right," Luigi said, letting out a sigh, wondering just when it would be that he could be the star instead of Mario. He envied his brother. Something he didn't want to do, but he couldn't really help it. It was always Mario getting the attention, and Luigi was the one to be cast into the shadows, almost forgotten by everyone around him. His insecurities left him vulnerable, open, and weak against those who stood before him. He had hoped that in the future he would grow stronger, but how long would that be from now? It was a mystery to him and everyone else—something that just wasn't something you knew.

Seeing his brother grow further from him, Luigi raced up to him so that he wouldn't fall behind any. "Are we headed anywhere else before we go and rescue Princess Peach, or not?" he asked. Luigi looked up from the map screen that floated in the air to the scene surrounding him, noticing nothing but green plains around.

"If you expect to grow stronger, yes," Mario replied while he did a few things with the remote that he held in his hands. "Because the way we are now, we certainly can't beat Bowser. No matter how many times we've faced him before, it only makes sense for him to be stronger than last time, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point, there. But still, how strong would he have to be by now? It's been about a year since the last time he took the princess; will he be like last time?"

"Last time he was an easy defeat, remember? I wouldn't imagine him just staying that weak for long. Especially knowing he'd be taking Peach, again. It only makes sense that he would be more powerful. So if he's going to grow in power, then so will we."

The two weren't quite sure if this were true, but they would rather been safe than sorry. The many times they've fought Bowser, they already knew the tactics to beat him, but maybe this time he would prove to be more of a challenge. Maybe… But you could never be sure. Either way, it would all end once they finally found Peach and returned her back to the Mushroom Kingdom, safely. Even though that might seem a bit time consuming, especially considering if they had to go through eight worlds like normally. Stupid Nintendo, making me waste all of my time just to find out she's in a different castle…

It didn't take long before the brothers were met with what they believed to be an enemy, considering that he was throwing hammers at them and yelling things that kids should be glad weren't put into the games. "Why do they call those guys Hammer Bros?" Luigi asked, raising an eyebrow shortly before seeing another Koopa with a green shell show up. He overheard the two talking about who he assumed to be their sister, and finally got his answer. "Oh… Now it makes sense."

"Luigi, I need you to actually do something this time. Can you do it?" Mario asked as he handed his brother a flower.

"You doubt me?" Luigi gave a smirk as he took the item Mario held in his hand and ate it. Yes, he ate the flower. After he did so, though, his clothes changed from his blue denim overalls to a sheer white color, along with his green hat that sat on his head. "There are times when even _I _can fight, Mario. Just remember that." Seeing his brother also in white, the two charged towards the Hammer Bros. and held their hand out, summoning a fire to shoot out from them.

"Of course I would never doubt you; you're my brother, after all."

**A/N: **Yes, there was actually some sort of development this chapter… Hooray! If you couldn't tell yet, Luigi is the brother I want to focus on more, as you already see Mario so much, knowing that he's the main character of most all Mario games. So, if you're a fan of Luigi, then you should be a fan of this. And even those Mario fans can enjoy this, too. If you want, you can tell me what ideas you might have for what's to come, and I might just be able to do something about that. I hope you could enjoy, and I'll see you guys next chapter!


End file.
